


Christmas’s Confessions

by papuzhek



Series: "Christmas's Confessions"... in different languages?! [1]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Confessions, Drama & Romance, F/F, First Kiss, Love Confessions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papuzhek/pseuds/papuzhek
Summary: кто бы мог подумать, что в этом году старшей уранохоши будет поручено подготовить выступление для детей из начальных школ со всей деревушки?※ i'll post the english translation in a while so far unknown to me but pls don't beat me: my english is rather poor and i'll mainly use the translator... i'm sorry. ;_;however, you can read with a translator right now, but this is not very desirable since there are some points the meaning of which may be lost with such reading so i hope that you will wait for my own translation. thank you!
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Watanabe You
Series: "Christmas's Confessions"... in different languages?! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075778
Kudos: 4





	Christmas’s Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Christmas’s Confessions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458444) by [papuzhek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/papuzhek/pseuds/papuzhek)



рождественская пора.

пора красно-зелёных украшений, пора звонких бубенцов, пора подарков и веселья. пора, которую проводят в кругу семьи, друзей, близких людей. игры в снегу, украшение ёлки, приготовление подарков и разнообразных блюд, развлечения, улыбки и смех, тёплый кофе или шоколад, свитера, тёплые одеяла и объятия — чувствуете эту атмосферу? да, невероятные ощущения и приятное волнение. 

сегодняшний рассказ поведает нам с вами о двух девушках, которых свело обыденное стечение обстоятельств.

кто бы мог подумать, что в этом году старшей уранохоши будет поручено подготовить выступление для детей из начальных школ со всей деревушки?

по большому счёту, было понятно, что aqours обязательно попросят помочь с организацией и возможно даже выступить с какой-нибудь праздничной песней, но чтобы двум участницам предложили непосредственно поучаствовать в театральной постановке? нет, именно этого не ждал никто. 

с подобными мыслями йоу читала сценарий сказки, в которой должна была вместе с рико играть старика и старуху. будем честны: осознание, что йоу придётся отыгрывать с рико семейную пожилую пару, вгоняет её в краску. ну сами подумайте, вести себя как супруги с человеком, от которого дыхание сбивается и пульс учащается? сказать, что йоу влипла по самое не хочу, — ничего не сказать. 

— “всё нормально,  _ дорогой _ , ты сделал доброе дело.” — читала девушка с волосами винного цвета, сидя на стуле напротив. — “давайте вместо ватрушек поедим солонины, а вместо чая вскипятим воды и встретим наступающее рождество”. 

здесь старуха должна была обнять старика и прижаться к нему своим лбом, а старик в свою очередь согласиться с ней и начать помогать по хозяйству. йоу это немного тревожило, но она посчитала, что проще смириться, чем как-то сопротивляться или бояться этого — друзья же тоже так делают, а они кто друг другу? правильно, друзья.

_ друзья. _ йоу уже не знает, хорошо это или плохо.

— на сегодня всё, все свободны. завтра также начнём в четыре, не опаздывайте! 

— хорошо поработали сегодня, всем спасибо!

йоу откинулась на стуле и прикрыла глаза, решив немного посидеть прежде, чем пойдёт домой. вновь погружаясь в мысли, девушка невольно вздохнула, на что в ответ услышала хихиканье. открыв правый глаз, старшеклассница увидела над собой одноклассницу, всё также нежно и тепло улыбающуюся, как всегда. йоу на мгновение показалось, что её сердце сейчас вырвется из груди.

— эй, что смешного? — йоу опустила брови, уже открыв оба глаза.

рико продолжила смеяться, вызывая больше непонимания со стороны йоу и всех остальных, что всё ещё находились в кабинете искусств, однако затем, пытаясь перестать хихикать, сказала: 

— когда ты так сидишь, ты выглядишь так расслабленно и мило, что невольно, хи-хи, смеяться начинаешь. — она уже стала прикрывать рот ладонью, всё никак не справляясь со смехом.

— чт- слушай, я всё равно не понимаю, что здесь смешного! — йоу взлетела со стула, чтобы встать лицом к лицу с рико и посмотреть той прямо в глаза. кстати говоря, это фатальная ошибка: злиться она больше не может. — э… это… не смешно, вот…

а что рико? а рико продолжает заливаться смехом с того, насколько йоу сейчас чувствует себя неловко и насколько она выглядит мило, когда смущается и пытается злиться, хотя уже просто не может этого делать.

издалека за этой идиллией следили чика и мари, попутно собирая мусор, которого немного накопилось, пока они готовили декорации для выступления. но даже несмотря на то, что они делали сейчас, их мысли были едины:

_ “они наконец поладили” _ .

вот только…

#  *******

— знаешь, я всё думаю, что игараши-сан собрала немного… не подходящий актёрский состав. 

эти слова прервали приятную беседу между рико и йоу, мгновенно заставив рико застыть на месте. 

— что ты имеешь ввиду? 

йоу сильнее вжала руки в карманы своей куртки, опуская глаза на дорогу. всё время, что они участвуют в подготовке постановки, мысли о том, что на роли главных персонажей рико и йоу были выбраны по ошибке, не покидали голубоглазую девушку. сомнения разрывали её изнутри, а неприятное и меж тем непонятное чувство тяжким грузом лежало на её плечах.

— ну как сказать… — йоу немного замялась, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова. — э… наши герои давно вместе, верно? почему-то мне кажется, что вместо нас должны быть канан-чан и мари-чан. словно, — йоу посмотрела сначала в небо, а потом на рико. — словно от них идёт эта энергетика. как ни глянь на них, и правда подумаешь, что они эта самая женатая старая парочка. — йоу попыталась улыбнуться, но в ответ видела лишь озадаченное лицо подруги. 

однако эта озадаченность довольно быстро сменилась на уверенность вперемешку с искренностью. рико устремила взгляд своих медовых глаз на йоу, не позволяя прочитать её внутреннее состояние, и сказала:

— возможно, оно и так. — девушка перевела взгляд с сомневающейся собеседницы вдаль: в попытках, наверное, увидеть хоть какие-то очертания своего автобуса. — но, может, игараши-сан думает иначе? всё-таки уже две недели прошло и никаких претензий нам никто не высказал. — рико попробовала поднять дух йоу, аккуратно похлопав её по плечу. тихое  _ ”действительно” _ было произнесено то ли с сарказмом, то ли с некой фрустрацией. 

“так и знала. ей всё ещё больно.”

вот и подъехал автобус. открыл свои двери и рико подошла к ним. поднявшись на первую ступеньку, она остановилась и повернулась к йоу. на лице улыбка, полная печали. вдох.

— ты наверняка бы хотела, чтобы на моём месте была чика-чан, не так ли? — глаза йоу расширились, а рот немного приоткрылся в форме круга. рико отвела взгляд, словно пытаясь что-то скрыть. — прости, что встала между вами.

— чт-, с-стой, подожди, я не-! — попыталась сказать девушка, но одноклассница уже исчезла внутри автобуса, закрывшего свои двери прямо перед носом йоу. — я не… это имела ввиду… — по мере окончания предложения, голос йоу превращался в шёпот. всё, что ей сейчас оставалось, это смотреть, как транспортное средство едет и утопает в тумане.

_“туманно. между нами всё туманно.”_

для рико было целым испытанием сдержать слёзы в полном людей автобусе. она взялась за сумку крепче, пытаясь отвлечься. впрочем, в глазах уже всё плыло. стиснув зубы, рико пыталась не думать ни о чём, но голова была забита мрачными мыслями. казалось, ещё секунда и она сломается. 

“ну почему… почему ты вечно всем мешаешь, рико?!” — это утверждение было самым громким и самым ранящим в её голове. прошло уже столько времени, а дистанция между ними словно продолжает расти. рико только начала медленно верить в то, что всё налаживается, что всё под контролем, а в итоге она ощущает какую-то... прохладу. кажется, будто если попытается снова, то лишь обожжётся холодом. неужели все те старания были напрасны? неужели все эти ощущения решенности проблемы просто… иллюзия?

значит, всё-таки, просто поладить было недостаточно.

_ “морозно.” _

добравшись до дома и зайдя наконец в свою комнату, рико сделала глубокий вдох и сползла на пол, подпирая собой дверь. всхлип, второй, третий… она вжала голову в колени и ощутила полное отчаяние и безысходность. она уже не знает, что делать. 

_...сдаться? _

не хочется. ой как не хочется этого делать, но рико уже просто не знает, что же тогда нужно сделать. мириться с этим она уже не может и доказательством этого является то, что сейчас, сидя на холодном полу, она не может остановить слёзы, текущие ручьём, и всеми силами пытается успокоиться, вот только всё без толку: она чувствует обиду и фрустрацию.

меланхолия. меланхолия поглотила йоу на пути к своему дому. 

кажется, сегодня она облажалась не на шутку. 

она была уверена, что  _ оскорбила _ рико, да ещё и таким глупым образом. хотя, йоу была полностью уверена, — даже не то, что уверена, — она знала, что рико неправильно всё поняла. её слова, что можно было легко интерпретировать с посылом _“тебе чика-чан нужнее, чем я”_ , честно говоря, ранили даже сильнее, чем возможный отказ, которого девушка боялась больше огня. теперь её интересовало уже два вопроса: как признаться рико и как объяснить ей, что она не жалеет о том, что играют вместе. второй вопрос в большем приоритете сейчас. 

на самом деле, это верно, что йоу начала, так сказать, избегать рико (но сейчас это проблематичнее из-за постановки), но делает она по субъективным причинам. знаете это состояние, когда влюблены в кого-то, но боитесь, что в какой-то неподходящий момент ваши чувства могут вырваться наружу? именно этого голубоглазая девушка страшилась больше всего. кто знает, что может случиться, если йоу не сможет сдержать это всё в себе? как отреагирует рико? начнёт её игнорировать? избегать? перестанет общаться вовсе? все эти мысли и вопросы не дают покоя, а плюнуть на них уже не представляется возможным: слишком долго йоу молчит о том, что чувствует на самом деле.

“я такая идиотка.”

#  *******

«— давайте отрепетируем ещё раз и разойдёмся по домам. — со всех сторон послышались усталые вздохи. — завтра выступим и будет нам отдых! спасибо за сегодня!

“как я устала… — думала рико, вставая со стула. — ну ладно, это последний раз и можно будет расслабиться.” 

единственной проблемой, опять же, была йоу. вернее, не она сама, а дистанция между ними, однако всё выглядело как ни в чём не бывало. даже наоборот, когда дело касалось их взаимодействий не как йоу и рико, а как старика и старухи, всё шло просто отлично. с одной стороны, рико была рада, что  _ хотя бы _ на сцене всё будет нормально, но с другой её это немного тревожило. может, в тот день она как-то надавила на йоу?... может, рико повела себя эгоистично, сказав те слова?

с другой стороны, иногда ведь можно побыть немного эгоистичной, когда это касается собственных чувств, так ведь?... 

её размышления были прерваны, когда кто-то аккуратно похлопал её по плечу. обернувшись, рико увидела стоящую рядом йоу со всё той же широкой улыбкой на лице. 

— пойдём, мы скоро начнём. — в полном образе старика йоу выглядела довольно забавно и меж тем всё ещё невероятно… крутой? рико казалось, что нет ни одного образа, в котором йоу бы выглядела так себе. — давай постараемся сейчас и завтра, хорошо? — слова йоу звучали очень ободряюще, поэтому рико немного расслабилась, понимая, что её поддержка всё ещё здесь.

— да! обязательно! — рико улыбнулась, а в ответ получила смешок. — я сказала что-то смешное?

— да нет, мне просто нравится, как ты выглядишь, когда загораешься чем-то.

“чт-”

— о, кажется, — йоу приблизилась к лицу рико и понизила свой голос на, возможно, целую октаву. по крайней мере, так показалось последней, уже залившейся краской, девушке. — кто-то смущён великой ватанабе йоу, хе-хе.

— э- чт- й-йоу-чан!!!

йоу только разразилась смехом, привлекая к ним обеим слишком много внимания. со всех сторон послышались хихиканья и слова в духе _“типичная ватанабе~”_. aqours тоже наблюдали за этим, придя сегодня уже просто посмотреть на завершение генеральной репетиции. 

— “соломенная шляпа” в исполнении этих двоих точно должна понравиться детям, ха-ха-ха. — проговорила чика, обращаясь к остальным. — я так рада, что их неловкость в начале наконец ушла и они чувствуют себя комфортнее друг с другом. — эти слова чика уже прошептала, надеясь, что никто не услышит. интересно, могла ли она вообще подозревать, что ничего особенно-то и не изменилось?

—  _ absolutely agree! _ работа над этим была колоссальной и это заметно. — согласилась мари, приобнимая чику за плечи. — и самое главное, что нам нужно было лишь направить их, а в остальном они неплохо справились сами!

остальные девочки ничего не понимали из того, о чём они говорили. нет, конечно, у канан и дайи были идеи насчёт этого, но уверенность в их правильности была маленькой. 

вернёмся к главным героиням нашей истории

— хе, кстати говоря, рико-чан. — йоу сделала вдох поглубже, чтобы успокоиться и перестать смеяться с вида смущённой рико и сказать кое-что нечто важное для них. — что думаешь о том, чтобы переночевать у меня сегодня? прогнать наши реплики ещё раз, так сказать. — йоу взялась правой рукой за тыльную сторону своей шеи, выдавая этим свою небольшую нервозность _(рико заметила эту деталь довольно давно)_. — если ты, конечно, не против.»

именно так рико очутилась в комнате йоу этим поздним предрождественским вечером. комната одноклассницы уже была украшена и рико не могла не отметить про себя, что выглядело это невероятно красиво: гирлянды развешаны на окнах, на _(как известно рико)_ рабочем столе стояла небольшая искусственная ёлочка, которая из-за мишуры на ней казалась белой, словно её припорошило снежком. в целом вся комната была в оформлена в белых тонах: создавалось впечатление, что помещение занесено снегом. носки, развешенные неподалёку от кровати, сосновые веточки на стенах, гирлянды… дух рождества, он здесь! 

в комнате приятно пахло только принесённым горячим шоколадом, которым решили насладиться рико и йоу после очередного круга повтора своих ролей. казалось, что все сомнения и тревоги ушли, что всё, что могло их волновать, настолько маленькое и незначительное, что у них даже сложилось впечатление о глупости этих чувств. они смеялись, вспоминали что-то из историй с aqours или чисто между ними обеими, шутили и, как итог, потеряли счёт времени.

— йоу-чан… спасибо.

— м? за что?

рико слегка склонила голову над уже пустой кружкой, разглядывая остатки шоколада на её стенках. 

— ты меня сейчас значительно успокоила. я до сих пор волнуюсь, что могу сделать что-то не так и всё испортить, но… — рико позволила себе небольшой смешок. — у тебя какая-то удивительная способность успокаивать меня. спасибо, правда.

— хе…? способность? думаю, я просто вижу, когда тебе тревожно, хех. — йоу немного смутилась, однако её так называемое холодное спокойствие не теряло силы. — кстати говоря, раз уж мы тут благодарим друг друга… — йоу перевела взгляд прямо в глаза рико, которые будто сияли в свете гирлянд. — тебе тоже спасибо, что, ну… согласилась поработать со мной. ты тоже, так сказать, вдохновила меня.

наступила несколько неловкая пауза и именно сейчас йоу осенило, что, быть может, пора расставить все точки над “ё”: в конце концов, именно для разъяснения всех недопониманий она и пригласила рико к себе. 

— да и в целом, вся эта идея с постановкой нехило так заинтересовала меня. — йоу решила начать издалека, чтобы аккуратно подвести к интересующему её разговору. — я никогда особо не думала, что вжиться в какую-то роль будет так завлекать и веселить. да и плюс ко всему, образ старика для меня в новинку, так что это ещё и новый опыт, хе-хе, как думаешь, рико-чан?

рико улыбнулась и кивнула, полностью соглашаясь со словами подруги. она поставила кружку на столик рядом, ожидая, что скажет йоу дальше.

— и вот, последние пару дней я больше думаю о том, что ты мне тогда сказала. — эти слова застали рико врасплох. какие именно слова? что именно йоу думает о них? — может, нас и правда не зря сделали главными героями. может, мы и правда подходим для этого. — йоу расплылась в широкой улыбке, только продлилось это недолго. улыбка быстро сменилась более серьёзным лицом. — кстати говоря, насчёт того разговора, рико-чан…

_ рико отчаянно хочет избежать этого разговора. _

— не нужно, я понимаю, йоу-чан. — пробормотала девушка, хорошее настроение которой мгновенно улетучилось от воспоминаний о том дне. мрачные мысли снова стали заполнять голову старшеклассницы, но акцент её внимания был быстро заострён на другом: на звуке небольшого звяканья керамической кружки о деревянный столик. посмотрев туда, рико увидела, что йоу быстро встала на ноги и смотрела на неё сверху вниз, а в глазах горел какой-то огонь.

— нет, рико-чан, ты как раз ничего и не поняла! дело не в том, что я не хочу играть  _ именно _ с тобой, — я наоборот была на седьмом небе от счастья, знаешь ли, — а в том, как моё внутреннее  _ Я _ ощущает себя.

естественен факт, что рико ни черта не поняла из сказанного, но, услышав обиду в голосе подруги, она решила выслушать, что скажет йоу дальше — было понятно, что останавливаться она не собирается, хотя рико предвкушает неприятные слова и искренне желает закончить этот разговор поскорее.

— я боюсь, что я не выдержу, рико-чан, пойми, прошу! — в глазах йоу начали формироваться слёзы. — я чувствую столько всего, просто находясь рядом с тобой, ты не представляешь! — по её лицу слёзы буквально начали литься ручьём, было видно, что она уже на грани срыва. рико чувствовала себя беспомощно. — мне тяжело держать это всё в себе, ощущение, будто ещё капля и всё вырвется наружу. я боюсь этого, рико-чан!

йоу заливается слезами…  _ из-за неё?... _

— я боюсь сказать что-то не то, я боюсь, что ляпну что-нибудь, что заденет тебя или что-то такое, из-за чего ты просто возненавидишь меня! я просто… — голос йоу начал срываться, дрожать, она не может держаться и стоя перед ней рыдает. — я просто без понятия, к-как ты в-вообще относишься к…  _ такого рода _ вещам… прости, прости, прости!

рико встала на ноги, абсолютно не зная, что делать, а попытавшись подойти к йоу заметила, что последняя буквально отшатнулась от неё, схватилась за волосы и ушла в другой конец комнаты.

— прекрасно, просто великолепно, я задела дорогого человека тем, что просто не могу сказать, что ощущаю, молодец, ватанабе, продолжай в том же духе!!

рико вообще перестала понимать, что происходит. йоу же тщетно пытается успокоиться, понимая, что зашла со своим разговором непростительно далеко.

“ладно, раз начала, надо идти до конца.”

— йоу-ча-. — начала рико, но её тут же схватила за руку йоу и перебила.

— не нужна мне чика-чан, мне нужна  _ ты _ !  _ ты _ , рико-чан, слышишь! _ я люблю тебя! _

#  *******

—  _ “давным-давно в маленькой деревне жил бедный старик со своей женой.” _

красный занавес раскрылся и перед детьми возникла сцена небольшого домика, припорошенного снегом, с загримированными актрисами, но для маленьких зрителей это старичок и старушка. около своего дома они обнимались, смеялись и делали свои обыденные дела.

_ — “однажды, в самый канун рождества, старушка посмотрела в рисовый ларец и увидела, что риса осталась одна жалкая горсточка.” _ — организаторка, то бишь та самая игараши-сан, зачитывала текст перед младшеклассниками и драматично указала пальцем на отыгрывающих свои роли рико и йоу: —  _ “в тот день выпал снег настолько глубокий, что они не могли собрать соломы для шляп.” _

рико взялась за голову, покачала ею и громко вздохнула. вне дома йоу грустно сидела на лавке, в какой-то момент демонстративно плюнув от отчаяния. со спины к ней подошла “старушка” и позвала в горницу доесть уж остатки риса.

в комнатёнку влетела ещё одна девушка, вся облачённая в серые меховые одёжки, и заплакала со словами  _ “как же хочется есть!” _ , попутно прижимая ладони к лицу. за ней зашли ещё два человека в такой же одежде.

_ — "потерпи, крошка-мышь, ты же знаешь, что это дом бедняков и в нем редко едят досыта." _ — новоприбывшие “мыши” обняли крошку-мышонка.

старик со старухой смотрели на эту картину, пока старик не вздохнул и не отложил половину оставшегося риса.

—  _ “бедный мышонок” _ , — пробасила йоу, поворачиваясь к рико, —  _ “мы настолько бедны, что у нас даже мыши голодные”. _

старуха печально хмыкнула и поставила плошку с рисом перед семьёй мышей, снова села рядом со стариком, и они все вместе поужинали. 

—  _ “следующим утром мыши выбрались из дома, вытоптали снег и собрали огро-о-о-о-омную охапку соломы.” _ — игараши-сан перед ребятами руками показывала, насколько много мыши принесли сухой травы для пожилой пары. 

крошка-мышь гордо подошла к вышедшим из домика старику и старушке и пропищала:

— “это — в благодарность за рис, которым вы поделились с нами прошлой ночью!”

йоу и рико посмотрели сначала на охапку соломы, потом друг на друга, широко-широко заулыбались и обнялись, попутно наполняя притихший зал смехом.

— как играют… будто правда женаты. — прошептала руби на ухо йошико, сидящей рядом.

— действительно. —v пробурчала йошико. — поначалу я думала, что может чика и рири лучше справятся с этим, но вот смотрю сейчас и не могу не согласиться. хе. — йошико ухмыльнулась, закрыв свои глаза и гордо продолжила: — _младший демон йосоро и элитный демон рири прекрасно вжились в роль._

— было бы невероятно классно, если бы они действительно  _ got married _ . — все ошеломлённо посмотрели на мари, сказавшую это с абсолютно невозмутимым лицом, а только заметив обращённые на неё взгляды она лишь сказала своё коронное  _ “what?” _ , в ответ получив оплеуху от дайи за  _ “совершенно неприемлемые высказывания” _ . 

#  *******

йоу старательно смывала с себя остатки грима в уборной, наконец перестав ощущать на лице плёнку и кучу всего поверх неё, и улыбалась приятной прохладе от воды. приподняв голову к зеркалу, девушка увидела, как сильно намокли её волосы и попыталась быстрее отогнать мысли о проблематике возвращения их в более менее привлекательный вид после сушки. вздохнув, она продолжила вслепую смывать с себя тональники и прочие штуки, которые на неё намазали и названия которых она не знает, и эта рутина прервалась тем, что она почувствовала чьё-то прикосновение. вновь подняв голову, йоу увидела в зеркале нежно улыбающуюся нормальную  _ (без грима) _ рико. йоу тоже не смогла сдержать улыбки и, выпрямившись, повернулась к подруге.

подождите, я сказал _ “подруге” _ ?

извините.

_ повернулась к своей  _ _ девушке _ _. _

— тебе помочь? я вижу у тебя  _ небольшие _ проблемы с этим. — засмеялась девушка, смотря на йоу своими медовыми глазами.

— от помощи я не откажусь~. — промурчала йоу, шире улыбаясь.

конечно, в голове всё ещё были свежи воспоминания о выступлении, о том, какими счастливыми были ученики начальных школ, сколько фотографий они сделали с актрисами, но у обеих в мыслях было только одно:

_ вчерашняя ночь. ночь искренности и слёз. _

пока рико аккуратно своими до невозможности мягкими руками тёрла щёки йоу, последняя всё думала о прошедшем дне, а именно о том, что этого всего могло бы и не быть, если бы она послушала рико и не стала продолжать говорить, в итоге доведя себя до истерики, но зато получив взаимность на признание в любви, или если бы не решилась пригласить рико переночевать у неё перед днём выступления… ничего бы этого могло бы и не быть. 

“надо же, теория эффекта бабочки и правда невероятна.”

а ведь в самом начале, когда йоу только-только осознала свой разгорающийся интерес к рико, она даже и не подозревала, что их теперь  _ реальные _ отношения будут, собственно,  _ реальностью _ , особенно учитывая то, что между ними чувствовалась дистанция и йоу понятия не имела, как её сокращать. а сейчас эта дистанция настолько мала, что позволяет рико смеяться с того, какие мягкие у йоу щёки и как приятно их тискать, и тереться носом о нос своей партнёрки. 

— я люблю тебя, йоу-чан. — произнесла рико, протирая бумажной салфеткой лицо девушки.

— хе-хе, я тебя тоже! 

обе девушки просто улыбнулись друг другу, оставив в туалете комфортную для них тишину. 

у йоу на плечах висело полотенце, которым она собиралась вытереться после смывания грима, но сейчас ей в голову пришла совершенно другая идея. она взялась обеими руками за края полотенца и обратилась к рико:

— рико-чан!! 

внимание, конечно же, она привлекла к себе и, перекинув слегка пушистую тряпочку уже за шею рико, притянула её ближе к себе. более высокая девушка явно не ждала этого и потому взвизгнула, а её глаза округлились.

— _ммхм!_

мягко и тепло. их губы соприкоснулись, но за неимением опыта поцелуй этим и ограничился, однако в целом всё было не так плохо. на секунду отпрянув от лица рико, йоу вновь наклонила голову и попыталась снова, вспоминая все фильмы, в которых видела хотя бы одну сцену поцелуя. в этот раз получилось получше и пепельноволосая почувствовала, что девушка напротив отвечает тем же, обнимая её за талию, тем самым сближая их тела ещё сильнее. в какую-то секунду йоу вообще показалось, что рико улыбалась во время…  _ чего-то отдалённо напоминавшего поцелуй _ . наконец, оторвавшись друг от друга, йоу подняла глаза на рико и, заметив, что она вся красная (хотя, кто бы говорил, угу), невольно засмеялась, утыкаясь лицом в грудь рико. 

_ “с рождеством, рико-чан.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> во многом, эта работа - сплошная отсылка на MFL, а именно на одну из моих интерпретаций её смысла. вообще в начале я хотел написать что-то про них уже женатых, но что-то подумал и в итоге передумал.


End file.
